


Day 300 - The journey is the destination

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [300]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M, Slash, one bed, sherlock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They have come a long way in many aspects but this is one of the things he cherishes more than others.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 300 - The journey is the destination

They have come a long way in many aspects but this is one of the things he cherishes more than others.

He clearly remembers the night when the shouting and thrashing in the upper bedroom had pierced his concentration for the first time. When he went in, John was sitting in bed wide-eyed and panting, his blanket a heap on the floor and his right hand pressed to his left shoulder. Sherlock had approached the bed carefully and sat down next to John even more cautiously. John hadn't moved but his eyes followed Sherlock's every movement. When Sherlock raised his hand towards John's shoulder, he said "Don't" and there was something in his voice that made Sherlock withdraw his hand immediately. 

It took time and several nights disturbed by shouts and flailing before John stopped recoiling from Sherlock's touch. Sherlock still feels something like pride bloom inside his chest at the fact that he managed to earn John's trust in that even before they were intimate. Afterwards calming John down after one of his dreams became easier in a way. 

At first it was just a soft touch, Sherlock’s hand on John’s wounded shoulder, almost weightless, just something to anchor the shivering man in the present.  
Then, gradually, Sherlock’s grip grew stronger and he experimented with short stroking motions, patiently waiting until John allowed him to massage the clenched muscles around his scar after a while and much later even the scar tissue. He never saw the scar until he peeled off John's shirt that first night.

The first time Sherlock kissed the scarred flesh, John made a choked off sound and then took a deep, shuddering breath, that he later thought he had been holding since that first time Sherlock had looked at him.

Now, when his scar hurts (usually because of a change in the weather or because he slept in chairs repeatedly during a case), John grabs the bottle with oil and comes to Sherlock of his own accord, often moaning with relief when Sherlock digs his fingers into his shoulder.

Sherlock never tires of looking at the scar or touching it, and although he would never say it out loud because it is most likely one of the things that are on the ‘a bit not good’ side in John’s eyes, he feels like this is where the universe has marked John for him.

It was a long journey but he knows it was worth it every night when he watches John sleep next to him peacefully, as someone sleeps who has found his place in the world, someone who is whole and happy and no longer broken.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were 'journey (courtesy of Verity Burns) + eyes'.
> 
> Some things refuse to be told in 221 words. So this has 442 (two times 221) words and I combined two prompts in it. Still it only counts as one day, no worries! :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, it's DAY 300 today!!!**


End file.
